The Creed of Justice
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: After discovering the Piece of Eden in Altair's Library, Ezio is sent to the future to aid his descendant against the Templar menace and joins the Justice league in taking the White Martian invasion. Rated M for violence, swearing and other adult themes


The Creed of Justice

A Justice League/Assassin's Creed crossover story starring Ezio Auditore, slightly crossed over with Soul Calibur.

Rating: M15+ for violence, swearing, sex and other adult themes.

Summary: after finding the Piece of Eden in Altair's Library in the Masyaf fortress, Ezio is sent to the future to aid his descendant Desmond in fighting the Templar menace, after being sent to Metropolis, Ezio encounters 'superheroes' and 'supervillains' in action, how will the Renaissance era Maestro Assassin deal with all this? With cool wit and style of course.

Now we begin;

"Desmond?" Ezio called out into the unknown light emitted from the Apple, "I heard your name once before Desmond, a long time ago. And now it lingers in my mind like an image from an old dream." Ezio said as he looked around the Library.

"I do not know where you are, or by what means you can hear me. But I know you are listening" Ezio said. Ezio then unclipped his vambrace and hidden blades and dropped them on the floor, Ezio then unsheathed his trusted sword out of its sheath and let it fall to the floor.

"I have lived my life as best I could, not knowing its purpose but drawn forward like a moth to a distant moon" Ezio said.

"And here at last I discover a strange truth" Ezio added before continuing "That I am only a conduit for a message that eludes my understanding" he said.

Ezio then spoke again "Who are we, who have been so blessed to share our stories like this? To speak across centuries?" Ezio asked into the glowing light of the Apple.

"Maybe you will answer all the questions I have asked. Maybe you will be the one to make all this suffering worth something in the end" Ezio said as he began to make the outlines of his descendant in the glowing light of the Apple, Ezio laid his hand on the shoulder on the image of Desmond "Now listen…" Ezio said and a bright glowing increased.

Soon the light faded and Ezio knew that the message had been sent to his descendant, satisfied his work was done, Ezio began to make ready to leave the Library when the Piece of Eden flashed again, Ezio turned to look and said "Again? What more do the old gods ask of me? I have sent the message to Desmond!" Ezio cursed to himself, suddenly the image of Minerva appeared.

"Hello, Ezio, old friend" Minerva greeted in a slightly sad voice.

"Minerva… what more tasks do you ask of me now? I have sent the message to Desmond, I have lived my life, all I want to do now is to live the rest of my life in peace, no longer taking part in this war" Ezio said angrily as he stared down Minerva.

"I know you now want to live your life in peace, but I've come with grave news of your descendant" Minerva said, "What happened?" Ezio asked concerned "In your descendant's time, the Templars have near eradicated your order and while this is not what I want to do, as you have done more than what is asked of you, I must send you to the future to aid Desmond in his struggles against the Templars" Minerva said.

Ezio asked in a slightly defeated voice "Do I have any choice?" he asked dejectedly.

Minerva shook her head sadly and replied "Sadly no, this is the only option that we have, now are you ready?" she asked holding out her hand, Ezio then resignedly clipped his vambrace and hidden blades back on his forearms and picked up his sword and sheathed it and said "Ready" he said and took Minerva's hand in his own.

A great flash of light, blinded Ezio and a slight burning sensation hit his body, Ezio screwed his eyes shut as he heard the roaring of rushing wind and distant voices, holding Minerva's hand tightly, Ezio held on, waiting for all the light and noise to die down.

Soon after a few minutes the lights died down and the noise stopped and Ezio no longer felt Minerva's hand in his own, Ezio opened his eyes to find himself no longer in the Library or the Masyaf fortress.

It was certainly different from the cities Ezio knew of, he was in what appeared to be an expansive garden with people milling around. The modes of dress caught Ezio's eye, some of it looked very similar to what he saw of his descendant Desmond wore.

Ezio decided to check his person for any damage and suddenly he got a bit of a surprise, he was wearing his white Assassin robes when he became a Mentor Assassin and had his own apprentices, Ezio activated a hidden blade and used it as a mirror to check his face, he gave a slight gasp, his age had been reduced to his early thirties, there were no longer any grey hairs, age lines or anything like that.

Flicking his wrist to sheath his hidden blade, Ezio took the time to observe his surroundings and decided to activate his eagle vision to see if there were any hostiles in the area, as everything around him became a pale blue glow, Ezio saw no real potential hostiles and decided to leave this garden and see if he could find out what land he was in.

Deactivating his eagle vision, Ezio walked up to a gaggle of twenty-something blonde girls and stopped them.

"Excuse me _ladies_ but would you mind telling me what city I am in?" Ezio asked politely, the blondes' eyes widened a bit at the sight of a man wearing Renaissance era clothing and at his weapons but one pretty blonde haired girl brushed that aside, gave a smile and replied "You're in the Metropolis city botanic gardens, are you lost?" she asked kindly.

"_Si_ I am lost, I just arrived this morning from Florence in _Italia_, and I took the wrong coach and I ended up here instead and I am a little lost" Ezio replied smoothly.

"You're from Italy?" one blonde haired girl asked excitedly.

Her friend nudged her in the ribs and said to Ezio "Don't mind Mindy, she has a thing for foreign guys" she apologised, Ezio gave a charming smile and replied "I do not mind, _miss_ I am used to such things from women when I visit foreign countries" he remarked with a charming smile.

The blondes giggled at that remark, another one of the girls asked "So can we ask your name?" she asked.

"Yes, you can, I am Ezio Auditore de Firenze" Ezio replied with a short bow, the girls then made their introductions, their names were Karen, Olivia, Mindy, Sarah and Jessie, they were college students at the Metropolis University.

Ezio then asked for some directions to a place he could eat, Jessie suggested a local Italian restaurant that he could try; Ezio thanked them and bade them good bye and following the directions he was given.

Leaving the gardens, Ezio made his way along the streets; they were nothing like the streets of Florence and strange machines with black wheels sped along the black road. Sticking to the side walk, Ezio made his way through the crowd walking along the side walk.

Soon coming up to a strange scene where Ezio saw a large crowd in front of a man standing on a stage, the periodic flashes of strange hand held devices and there were strange machines that were being held on the shoulders of some men and either a well-dressed man or woman standing in front of them holding a small baton talking into it.

Ezio took a moment to observe the gathering crowd, something caught his eye, a tall well-built man with short dark hair wearing glasses and a blue suit, standing alongside a shorter long dark haired woman wearing purple jacket and a short skirt that reached her knees and petite blonde haired girl wearing some jeans, jacket and tank top, both the man and woman were standing on the outside of the crowd, jotting down notes on pads of paper.

Something seemed strange about the man with glasses to Ezio, activating his eagle vision, Ezio saw that the man's and the blonde haired girl's aura were a golden glow, this surprised Ezio as he had never seen a person with golden aura while in eagle vision, what could be so special about them Ezio wondered.

Clark Kent was on assignment from the Daily Planet with Lois to see the peace talks between the USA and Kasnia, both ambassadors were going to be at the summit and likely to be prime targets for any of those of ill intent such as the Kasnian Freedom Movement, a terrorist organisation that had roots in Cold War era communism with an almost Maoist or Stalinist undertone.

Clark had gotten a tip about the potential attack from Bibbo and there was a rumour that the KFM had hired some 'muscle' to back them up, one of the hired muscle being Clark's long-time foe, the kryptonite powered cyborg Metallo. Clark brought in some help, one being his foster cousin Kara and the other being his long-time ally Henry Irons AKA Steel.

Suddenly the screeching of rubber on pavement made itself known, and Clark looked around wildly to see a few black vans, the vans stopped in front of the crowd and men in black clothing wearing balaclavas wielding machine guns, fired upon the crowd, causing sheer panic and some injury, Clark and Kara raced off to change into their costumes and to call in Henry.

In his eagle vision, Ezio saw the terrorists' fire their weapons upon the crowd, taking a moment to observe the weaponry, Ezio remarked to himself "Hmmm… makes sense firearms would change over the centuries, I'll have to play it careful for this battle" he murmured and moved forward to engage the hostiles, readying his hidden blades and a smoke bomb.

Lois had looked around to see where Clark and his cousin had gotten to, when she saw a strange figure making his way towards the crowd, his face was hidden by a hood, concealing his eyes in a shroud of darkness giving him a mysterious look, his garb was a little odd, it looked more suited to a Renaissance fair then the modern day city life, and the stranger was armed as well Lois saw, judging by the sword and dagger sheathed on the man's left hip and the crossbow on his back, he also wore two vambrace and on the underside of them, Lois caught a glimpse of metal.

The stranger walked calmly forward with no fear or hesitation and pulled a small object with a fuse attached to it, a bomb of some kind, Lois thought as she watched the stranger walk forward towards the chaos.

The stranger barely looked at Lois as he calmly and gently but firmly pushed her aside and moved into the panicking crowd towards the terrorists.

A terrorist saw the stranger walking towards them and moved forward to apprehend him, the stranger replied by flicking his left hand and from the underside of the man's wrist popped out a sharp blade, without missing a beat the hooded stranger stabbed the terrorist in the throat, killing him.

The other terrorists noticed what happened to their comrade and levelled their guns on the stranger, the stranger responded by throwing down the bomb he had taken out earlier, a great cloud of smoke burst out from the ground covering the immediate vicinity, rendering everyone unable to see within a few feet of themselves.

A clashing of metal and thuds of fists hitting against flesh sounded out and as soon as the smoke dissipated the stranger was still standing and the terrorists were either knocked unconscious or dead with their throats slashed or their chests stabbed.

Superman, Supergirl and Steel came flying onto the scene, and what they saw shocked them to say the least; a man wearing Renaissance era clothing with a hood covering his face and well-armed was standing in the centre of a circle of either dead or unconscious terrorists.

Clark looked at the scene with shock in his eyes, one man did all this? He wondered how this man took on a group of terrorists and walked away without a scratch. Taking the initiative Clark flew down beside the hooded man and see if he could get some answers.

Ezio turned to look on a more curious sight; three people flying through the air, activating his eagle vision, Ezio saw the golden auras from the dark haired man and blonde haired girl from earlier, curious, either they were the same people from before or entirely different people, but Ezio then took a closer look at their features, the man had the same dark hair but with a slight alteration, a more proud posture and wearing red and blue with an emblazoned S on his chest, the girl looked the same, with blonde hair wearing a hair hand, short red cape, white gloves and shirt, very short blue skirt and red boots.

Ezio couldn't help but notice how attractive the girl seemed, Ezio gave a slight smirk and looked to the last flying individual; he was wearing some kind of armour that covered him from head to toe and was wielding a large hammer.

Clark landed in front of the hooded man and started "Excuse me, but would you mind telling me who you are and what you did to these men?" he asked politely but with a hint of steel entering his voice as he looked at the dead bodies of the Kasnian terrorists with slight disdain, Clark disliked killing, it wasn't in his nature to kill but to see someone take other people's lives with no remorse was sickening to say the least.

The hooded man replied "Who I am makes no difference, and I was merely taking care of these cretins who would have harmed more innocent people had I not intervened" he said in an Italian accented voice.

"And that justifies killing them?" Clark asked with some anger entering his voice.

"Given a chance these men would have killed everyone for their own ends, I merely stopped them" the hooded man replied, the hooded man turned to see another black van drive onto the scene and out of the back came the Kasnian terrorists' hired muscle; the cyborg Metallo, the giant zombie Solomon Grundy and former radio shock jock DJ Livewire.

Ezio looked on the new arrivals and said to Clark "Now if you'll excuse me _signor_ I must deal with these other cretins who would harm more people" with that said, Ezio calmly walked off to face down these new threats.

"Wait you can't take them head on, you'll be killed!" Steel shouted to the Assassin, Ezio either didn't listen or didn't care as he kept calmly walking towards the three meta-powered criminals.

Metallo was about to start wreaking some havoc when he noticed a strange individual walking towards him and the other two hired muscle; he was wearing Renaissance era clothing and was armed with a sword, dagger and a crossbow on his back, the stranger's belt bore a metal insignia of a stylised capital A.

"Well, well, lookee here, a Renaissance fair goer, what brings thee to this little humble market square?" Metallo asked mockingly as the stranger moved forward towards him.

The hooded stranger didn't get a chance to reply when Superman flew forward and tackled the cyborg head on, Supergirl came flying in to deal with Livewire, whilst Steel took on Grundy.

Clark landed a few solid punches on Metallo and pinned him to the ground, but Metallo jabbed Clark in the kidneys, whilst under normal circumstances this wouldn't hurt Clark it did surprise and discomfort him a bit, giving Metallo a chance to open up his chest to expose his kryptonite battery.

The deadly radiation began to affect the Man of Steel as soon as it was exposed, Clark was down on his knees gasping for breath as the radiation took its toll on him, Metallo gave a cruel chuckle and literally began to kick Clark when he was down.

Kara wasn't faring well either, Livewire was continuously taking pot-shots at civilians forcing Kara to take the hits, Kara gritted her teeth as she took another lightning bolt aimed at a reporter.

Henry was doing all he can to take down Grundy but the zombie wasn't letting him get any shots in, forcing Steel to be on the defensive, not giving him a chance to use his hammer.

Ezio watched the scenario with interest, picking his targets carefully, drawing his mace from his belt, Ezio moved towards where Metallo was kicking Superman in the ribs.

The cybernetic mercenary was enjoying himself, taunting his long-time foe and kicking him in the ribs, when a crashing sound and Metallo fell over on the ground. Turning his head to see the hooded stranger idly twirling a medieval looking mace in his hand, looking at him, his eyes hidden by the darkness of the hood he was wearing.

"Oh you did not just hit me with that" Metallo growled as he stood up, the stranger made no reply and swung the mace at the cyborg's head, a crash of metal snapped Metallo's head to the side, Metallo shook himself and swung a punch at the stranger, what surprised Metallo was the next thing he knew was that the stranger caught his metal fist then twisted his arm forcing the cyborg onto one knee and that his kryptonite battery was ripped out and the irradiated chunk of rock was thrown down a sewer gutter, Metallo then blacked out as he was forced to rely on reserve battery power to stay functional but unmoving.

Clark gave a groan as he opened his eyes and saw Metallo was on the ground unmoving and the hooded stranger offering his hand to help Clark up.

"What happened?" Clark asked as he was pulled up by the strong grip of the stranger.

"I took care of that _bastardo, _now shall we lend your friends a helping hand or do you want stay & to recover?" the stranger asked casually as he were discussing which restaurant to go to.

"Yeah, just give me a second" Clark said as he half knelt, hands on his knees, recovering from the kryptonite induced injuries and felt the yellow sun radiation heal his bruised body.

Ezio then proceeded to move onto his next target, this being the electric blue woman firing off lightning bolts at the young blonde girl.

Livewire saw the hooded stranger walking towards her where she and the female Kryptonian were currently fighting, having seen what he did to Metallo, the former shock jock wasn't taking chances with this one, charging up a bolt of electricity, Livewire flung it at the stranger, the stranger quickly and calmly rolled to the side, stood up adjusted something on his left forearm, pointed his left arm at her, aiming for her and flicked his wrist upwards.

BANG!

A whining boom and crack sounded out and a flash of fire came out from the stranger's wrist and the next thing Livewire felt was something thudding and piercing her shoulder, crying out in pain, Livewire clutched her injured shoulder in pain and she felt a good sized bullet buried in her shoulder.

Kara saw an opportunity to attack and flew forward and delivered a light punch to the electricity controlling metahuman, knocking her out.

"Thanks but I could've taken her" Kara said to the stranger.

"Think nothing of it _bella_" Ezio replied smoothly allowing himself to take in the girl's features; she was quite attractive, a farmer's daughter type looks mixed in with the classic girl next door beauty, the girl's blush indicated that she understood what he said in Italian only serving to make her cuter, Ezio gave a sly smile to and winked at her, the girl blushed even harder.

"Now _signora_ shall we go help your armoured friend in dealing with the white giant?" Ezio asked casually.

"Uh yeah… sure but are you really sure you wanna take on a giant zombie?" Kara asked, "Never been more sure in my life, _bella_, now come we mustn't dally" Ezio replied and drew his sword in readiness.

Steel's systems were flashing warning lights as he took another punch from the zombie, Grundy was grinning a crooked smile as he smelled the soon to come pay cheque.

Ezio ran forward to engage Grundy and as soon as he was near, he leapt on the giant zombie's back and got the zombie's head in a headlock.

Grundy felt the Assassin on his back and growled "GRR, LET GO OF GRUNDY!" and tried to pull Ezio off of him, Ezio clung on grimly, never letting go and tightening his arms around the zombie's neck.

Grundy's attention was on the Assassin, allowing Steel to get back up and ready his hammer; aiming carefully, Steel swung his hammer hard into the zombie's head, being careful not to hit the Assassin accidentally.

The force of the hammer blow knocked the zombie out as the hammer head connected with his head, Grundy slumped forward onto the ground unconscious.

Seeing that the zombie was now unconscious, Ezio released his hold on the undead creature and looked to his benefactor whose armour was fairly damaged.

Steel said to Ezio "Thanks man, if you hadn't come in when you did, I'm not sure I could've taken another hit" he said with gratefulness in his voice, Ezio replied "Think nothing of it my friend, it was your hammer that defeated this creature, not me" he said.

"Call it even?" Steel asked, Ezio gave a smile and nodded.

With the danger past, reporters swarmed in the scene, asking questions a million miles an hour, all of them asking for Ezio's name and where he came from.

Clark was considering using his x-ray vision to see who this robed person was, when the robed stranger said loudly "Please, I think now is not the time to be asking questions and I certainly have no wish to be questioned by you all, so if you'll all excuse me" he said and brought out another smoke bomb and dropped it on the ground.

Smoke burst from the ground and everyone coughed and spluttered, except for Clark and Kara who were unaffected by the smoke and Steel whose in built air filters allowed him to breath normally but they were blind as everyone else and looked around wildly to see where the robed stranger went.

Ezio quickly weaved through the crowd, moving to the outside of the smoke covered crowd, as soon as he was out of the smoke and the crowd, Ezio began to free-run over cars and other obstacles, ducking into an alley, where Ezio was sure no-one was following him and pulled off his hood and deliberated on what to do next.

_Now what to do? I am in another country and in the future so things will have obviously changed, money would be a good start and next I would need to have some identification papers so people would not suspect me and I will need a good cover story plus I will need to find out all I can about those six people who possess powers and abilities unlike any other, I will have to play it carefully for the next few days_ Ezio thought.

Deciding to find some work, Ezio began to scout out locations where work could be found.

_Two weeks later…_

Ezio stepped off the bus wearing a causal business suit and wing tip dress shoes, so far he had integrated himself in the city perfectly, to everyone who would look at his details, he was Ezio Auditore, an up and coming writer who wrote adventure romance novels.

Ezio first got his capital by working at a local Italian restaurant where he put his considerable knowledge of Italian cuisine to effect and earned a fair amount of money, then Ezio heard about the wonders of computers, so Ezio decided another skill to his skill set wouldn't do any harm and enrolled himself in a week long computer course; Ezio passed with flying colours and had recently bought a laptop.

Seeing as how writers were in short supply, Ezio decided to pursue the line of writing novels, being a romantic at heart, Ezio decided to write romance novels, albeit they were the clichéd 'woman meets tall dark and handsome stranger' storylines they were written very well and believable. When Ezio presented his first novel to a respectable and reputed writer's company, they were decidedly impressed and signed him on.

Ezio's novels were an immediate success and with thirty-thousand copies selling in the first three days, and more copies were being sold by the day. After ten days, ten million books had sold nationwide and fifteen million sold internationally.

Ezio had achieved some level of fame where newspapers were asking for interviews, Ezio agreed to an interview at the Daily Planet where he would be interviewed by star reporter Lois Lane.

Ezio entered the Daily Planet building and was asked for his name at the receptionist desk, giving his name, Ezio was then given a pin badge showing that he was a visitor and was shown to the elevator to go to the eighth floor where the interviewing rooms were.

Taking the elevator to the eighth floor, Ezio then stepped out of the elevator and read the instructions of which room he was to go to.

Following the instructions, Ezio made his way over to an interviewing room and opened the door.

Lois had been tasked with interviewing the newly famous writer Ezio Auditore, Lois had seen some of her co-workers reading the book that the author in question had wrote and immediately passed it off as silly clichéd romance novels but deciding to give in and see what the fuss was all about, Lois discreetly bought a copy and after she had finished her work at the Planet, Lois began to read it.

She had to admit, the novel was very well written and believable despite it being a clichéd romance novel of how an innocent woman met a tall, dark and handsome stranger and went on a whirlwind ride with him and they began to fall for each other and the more… intimate parts were quite good, so this Ezio had a pretty good imagination to say the least, that or he was a voyeur/pervert.

The door to the interviewing room opened and in stepped in the most handsome man Lois had seen in a long time, not since Bruce Wayne anyway.

He was quite tall, reaching somewhere near six feet and he looked quite muscular, so he obviously worked out a lot, he had tan skin so it was hard to place his nationality because of that, his hair was dark and shoulder length and done up in a pony-tail, he had a well-trimmed beard and moustache, there was a scar on the corner of his lips but it didn't detract from his appearance so much as enhance it and he had dark eyes that were full of experience and mystery but also full of warmth.

"Miss Lane I presume?" the man asked, his voice carrying an Italian accent, Lois nodded her head, the man smiled and said "_Grazi_ I am Ezio Auditore, I was asked to be interviewed by you" he said.

Ezio took in the features of the female reporter; she was very attractive to say the least, she had long dark hair, a well formed face, generously full lips, a well-kept trimmed figure, meaning that she must've worked out regularly and she had violet eyes, a very uncommon eye colour giving her a unique look to her.

"Please have a seat Mr Auditore, and we'll get started right away" Lois said as she readied her recorder and got out a notepad and pen.

Ezio graciously took a seat and waited for Lois to begin the interview.

"So Mr Auditore, can you tell me where you come from?" Lois asked making sure her recorder was on.

"I came from Florence in _Italia, _my father was a banker but unfortunately a few years ago he and my two brothers died in an automobile accident" Ezio replied.

Lois's face took on an apologetic look and she said "I'm sorry to hear that" she said gently, Ezio smiled and murmured a thank you.

"Do you have any other family members?" Lois then asked.

"_Si,_ I have a younger sister and a mother, I sent them to some family and friends while I pursued my career as a writer here in America" Ezio replied.

"What made you want to become a writer?" Lois asked as she jotted down notes.

"I've always had a good imagination when I was young and I've always been a romantic at heart and I've travelled the world enough to gain some life experience, some pleasant memories but others bitter and painful" Ezio answered.

"Like the scar on your lips?" Lois asked as she pointed out Ezio's scar.

"Ah, that, I earned this scar from my younger days in Florence from a fight against some rivals, I was in my younger days part of a street gang, but we were mostly harmless, only picking fights with other street gangs" Ezio said apologetically as Lois jotted down more notes.

"Now coming to your first novel, which is admittedly a clichéd story of how an innocent woman meets a tall, dark and handsome stranger, it is very well written, what inspired you to write it?" Lois asked.

Ezio looked thoughtful for a moment and replied "Well sometimes we all need a good clichéd love story to read and what better story of how a woman meets a mysterious dark man and they both clash against each other but only to keep the sexual tension at bay and in the end… well you can guess for yourself" Ezio replied with a casual wink at Lois.

Lois caught the wink directed at her and blushed inwardly and asked her next question

"What are your plans for your next book?" she asked.

"Well I generally like to travel around so I can get an idea for my next book, see the people of the cities of America, the cultures of places so I can have an understanding of what I want to write, it will be a romance novel I can tell you that much and I have a few ideas for a female lead" Ezio replied.

"Like who?" Lois asked, her curiosity aroused as she watched Ezio carefully.

Ezio gave a smile and replied "I'll let you figure that one out on your own" he said slyly and added a wink to that statement.

Lois arched an eyebrow at that and she smiled and said "Well be sure to let me see your draft when you write it" she said with equal slyness in her voice, Ezio laughed at that and said that he would try to remember that.

After a few more questions, the interview concluded and Lois offered to take Ezio up to the Planet cafeteria for some lunch, Ezio accepted.

After taking the elevator to the cafeteria, Ezio was ushered into the cafeteria where he shown a selection of food on display.

Ezio took a simple spaghetti Bolognese and a water while Lois took a garden variety salad.

Ezio pulled a face slightly as he ate the pasta dish, Lois noticed that and said "I guess they don't make Bolognese like they do in Italy" she said as she watched Ezio pull a face as he ate the pasta.

"_Non_, there is something to be said for America and its style of cooking foreign dishes" Ezio said "No offence" he added.

Lois just smiled and accepted the apology.

Clark then walked over to the table where Lois and Ezio were sitting at.

"Lois, I see you have a friend, may I ask who he is?" Clark asked casually as he looked at Ezio.

"Hey Smallville, this is the writer Ezio Auditore" Lois said making introductions.

Ezio stood up to shake Clark's hand, Clark shook hands with Ezio and thought to himself, _"The man's got some grip"_ he thought and couldn't help but feel as if he knew him from somewhere.

Ezio knew full well that Clark Kent was Superman; he had done his research on all the heroes and villains of the world through the media and the internet and learned all he could of their powers, abilities and weaknesses.

How Superman was able to fool everyone with a simple disguise was beyond Ezio but he could tell that Clark's face was showing some recognition as to who he was, Ezio did not want to get caught and handed over to the police and into Templar hands if they controlled this city.

"Well, shall we make introductions Signor? I'm Ezio Auditore, pleased to meet you" Ezio said in a warm friendly voice.

"Clark Kent, I'm from Smallville" Clark replied.

"Smallville? I don't believe I've heard of such a town" Ezio said, "Yeah its a little country town I grew up in, it's mostly a farming community so I learned a few tricks while I was there" Clark replied.

"Perhaps you'd like to show me your hometown sometime Signor Clark?" Ezio said.

"I'm might just do that Mr Auditore" Clark replied cheerfully.

"Well, I must get going, I have to catch a plane early tomorrow morning and I need to start packing my bags" Ezio said apologetically.

"Which city are you going to visit Mr Auditore?" Clark asked.

"Gotham city, I've seen it in a few papers and news reports, it has a dark beauty to it that calls out to me" Ezio said, Clark smiled tensely and replied "Well be careful, I've been to Gotham and it can get pretty wild out there" he said.

"Don't worry, I'll keep to the more civilised parts of Gotham Signor" Ezio said smoothly "Well it's been a pleasure being interviewed by you Signora Lane, I do hope that one day we'll meet again" Ezio then said before leaving for the elevator.

Clark and Lois watched the elevator doors close as Ezio pressed the button to go down.

Clark remarked "A very interesting man" he said, Lois nodded and replied "Yeah, he is, he gave me some good info about his life before he came out here" she said.

Ezio then caught a taxi to his hotel and started packing his bags for his trip to Gotham, his assassin uniform and equipment was carefully hidden in his bag so as not to bring attention to himself.

As soon as it was dusk, Ezio decided to do some patrol around Metropolis in his assassin uniform.

Making his way out of the hotel, Ezio then began to free-run and climb up the nearest building, people were exclaiming surprise as they saw Ezio climb up buildings.

Ezio then reached the highest building he could climb and looked out at the nightlife of the Metropolis. Seeing a disturbance below, Ezio then performed a Leap of Faith to the ground below.

_To be continued…_

A/N; well, here's the newest story out of the way and in the next chapter we'll be picking up where we left off and we'll see Superman talk to Ezio and try to figure out why he does what he does and the Templar menace.

Also I have a new story in the works right now, it's a Skyrim/Justice League crossover; the premises is where after defeating Alduin, Harkon and Miirak, the Dragonborn and Aela are asked by the undead dragon Durnehviir to free him from Soul Cairn and use an Elder Scroll to do so, going to the throat of the world where Odahviing resides, the Dragonborn then tries to free Durnehviir from his prison but ends up throwing himself, his wife Aela, Odahviing and Durnehviir into the DCAU universe where they join the forming League in taking down the White Martian invasion.

In regards to this story I have set up a poll showing romantic potentials for Dragonborn and Aela, as my dovahkiin and Aela share an open marriage where they can take whomever they want to their beds, so long as they are people they know and trust, and I plan on Aela satisfying herself with women whenever her husband isn't around; so far I've put up about 25 girls on there, all a mixture of female heroes, villains and civilians such as Lois Lane for example.

So if you could please have a vote on the poll I've set up it'll be much appreciated and remember to review as well because recently no-one's been reviewing my stories lately, so please review my stories it'll be much appreciated.

Cheers,  
Angry lil' elf.


End file.
